<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times Adrien Agreste Thought He Was Going to be a Father and One Time It was Actually True by FanficLuver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474177">Three Times Adrien Agreste Thought He Was Going to be a Father and One Time It was Actually True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver'>FanficLuver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Loves Babies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Adrien Agreste, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is evil, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I'm back with real babies!, Mom Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Prisoner Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of years in the future, and Adrien Agreste's life could not be any more complicated. Well, it could be but that's the main conflict of the fic and I don't want to spoil it. </p><p>this one IS a pregnancy fic by mass request!!! Yay!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Loves Babies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times Adrien Agreste Thought He Was Going to be a Father and One Time It was Actually True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm BACK!!!!!! Thank you all sm for the support on my last fic! I'm really happy to create things that others enjoy.<br/>No need to read the previous fic in the series yet, but that one's good too. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had asked Adrien Agreste what his plans for the future were two years prior, he would have replied with something along the lines of "whatever my father thinks is best". Not because he had no plans of his own, but because he doubted he could escape his father's leash without faking his own death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was before he figured out that Gabriel Agreste was not only a mass-murdering supervillain, but also an unremorseful one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, almost two years after the discovery of his mother and the most important day of his life (the day Ladybug told him she loved him) Adrien Agreste had yet to get a break to even freakin' think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his father's imprisonment and the mysterious disappearance of Nathalie, the estate Adrien received was a complete mess. The only thing keeping him sane was Marinette and surprisingly, Chloe. The two girls had put aside their differences (after Adrien had a shouting match with Chloe about how no, he was not planning on dumping Marinette any time soon, and if she wanted to be in his life at all she had to accept that the most she was going to be in his bridal party was a very fortunate bridesmaid) and had basically taken over managing the moving parts of the estate while he worked on the public image and made the major direction decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette, the most amazing creature he had ever known, had taken over management of Gabriel in entirety - something the shareholders were not overly fond of for all of 15 minutes when they realized that Marinette would have outshone Gabriel in a few years regardless. Chloe gracefully handled the absolutely massive investment portfolio, along with the unfortunately very large stack of claims and lawsuits that came with discovering a national terrorist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some days he missed the simplicity of regularly beating a butterfly out of a poorly dressed emotional wreck in a magical leather catsuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small knock on the door to his office. (Adrien had made Chloe sell the mansion as soon as possible. He, and sometimes Marinette, now lived in a relatively modest home on the other side of Paris. Even now the thought of working in his father's office gave him a distinct sense of wrongness) Marinette poked her head in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled at her warmly. "Hey there Princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She entered and sat down on the edge of the desk nearest him. "How's the paperwork going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned and let his head fall to the desk. Her giggles filled the room. Threading her hands through his hair and petting softly in that perfect place, Marinette drew a steady purr out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfortable atmosphere was shattered by a loud, painfully familiar ringtone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette locked eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone must have pushed it by accident." Marinette insisted. The Akuma Alert continued to beep. "Gabriel destroyed the miraculous," she said, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien sat up and took her hand in his. "It's probably nothing Mari - but we can go check just in case. No harm no foul."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded solemnly. "Tikki, spots on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Chat Noir swung through the city as if they were still practicing every day (although they often went out late at night together to sit atop the Eiffel Tower when the world felt a bit too complicated for 20-year-olds). They heard shouting before they saw the commotion. The dynamic duo looked down on the streets of Paris to see… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>people arguing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"City of Paris! I am Reveala! No more will the truth be kept hidden!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir and Ladybug shared a glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladybug and Chat Noirrrrrrrr! Where are you?" Reveala sang. "Reveal yourselves! And I will take your miraculous and reveal your secret identities to the world!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well she fits the MO," Chat said, "but who's hiding behind her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but is that a… hidden eye book? the floating one?" Ladybug asked, pointing towards the Akuma's glowing purple weapon of choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Looks like it. What do you think she's blasting people with?" Chat replied as Reveala shot a beam of electric green towards a couple. The man appeared to say something, and then the woman backhanded him before storming away. "meyouch." chat said, rubbing his cheek in sympathetic pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, but it would be in our best interest to avoid it anyway." Ladybug told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat nodded. "Go for the book?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for the book. It seems somewhat unguarded." Both of them leapt down into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhh! Just who I was looking for!" Reveala grinned. "I bet the two of you have lots of secrets!" She began rapid firing her beams towards the two heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chat!" Ladybug called, "I think her beam causes you to spill secrets!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat landed atop a lamppost. "Good thing we have no secrets, M'Lady." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The moment of hesitation allowed a beam of green to knock him off the lamppost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chat!" Ladybug shouted, barely dodging beams to get over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat looked up at her as she swung them out of range. "I do have more of the pomegranate lollipops. They're in the bottom drawer of my left nightstand table behind a false back." Chat slapped both his paws over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug gasped down at him. "You told me there weren't any more!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I said I would get you more next time I was in America!" He rebuffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I wanted them during the movie!" She pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can have… two…" Chat conceded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled, then frowned. "Is that really your only secret?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I have a bigger one?" Chat asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "No, but I still can't believe you hid those from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat's</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the bag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug groaned. "Let's just get that stupid book."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Use me as a shield. I've already been hit and have nothing left to lose." Chat suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate how easily that comes to you." She griped. "But you already know about my stalking - I don't have anything to hide either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat chuckled and pulled her into a quick kiss. "No!" Yelled Reveala from the street, "That's not how it's supposed to go! Get back down here so I can ruin you!" The two heroes shrugged and jumped back down into the street. "You might not have anything to share kitty, but I bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> does!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat spread his arms in front of Ladybug, doing his best to take most of the hits, but Ladybug couldn't see a way to get to the book without being hit. She needed some help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky charm!" she called. A large poster fell into her arms. Unrolling it revealed a very stretched out image of herself. "Its an illusion! Chat - keep her busy!" Ladybug swung out of the street as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Ladybug! Where are you going?" Reveala shouted after her. Ladybug swung down a narrow alley, then dropped down to lay the poster on the ground. She backed up to the mouth of the alley. Now it looked like she was standing near the back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chat! Bring her over here!" she called, "We can corner her!" She heard Chat's approaching footsteps and saw him halt at the entrance. "Up here, Kitty!" She called from the roof of the nearby shop. Chat vaulted up to her just as Reveala rounded the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladybug! There you are at last! No Kitty to take the hits for you now! First, you will spill your deepest secrets - and then I will take your miraculous!" Reveala charged up her book and fired multiple shots into the alley. "What? Why isn't it working?" She fired again. "Hey!" She took a few steps forward. "Hey! Why are you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug dropped into the alleyway behind her. "Just like your book." Ladybug said cheerfully, and Reveala whirled around. Ladybug grabbed the book right as a blast of green hit her in the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Lady!" Chat called from the roof, alarmed. Reveala wailed as Ladybug silently ripped the book in half, releasing the butterfly. She went through the motions to purify it before comforting the Akuma victim and leading her out of the alley. Chat jumped down from the roof as Ladybug walked to collect the illusion from the alley. "So - I guess you didn't have any secrets?" He ventured. "Not even one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug laughed as she rolled up the poster. "Hm. I guess you're right. It's odd that missing my period didn't count though," She said absently, "it wasn't really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> though I just-" She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She slowly turned to face Chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat was speechless. Frozen, mouth open, and brain completely fried. They simply stared at each other for the time it took Ladybug's earrings to beep two separate times. "What?" He finally wheezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't- I don't know I didn't have time to check because I was busy and-" Ladybug slid one hand under her bangs and over her head, sounding very much like her alter-ego, "Alya was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> help and I didn't want to say anything until I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir finally unfroze. "I gotta find the ring." He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about parenting I have to buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>books</span>
  </em>
  <span> and your dad is going to </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill</em>
  </b>
  <span> me and-" Chat was cut off by Ladybug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chat, calm down. We don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything- Let me fix Paris, and then we can go home and figure this out together ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat simply nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door opened and Adrien leapt up from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its negative, Kitty," Marinette said, looking up from the test. Adrien stood in the doorway silent and awkward. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating. "I'm not sure whether or not I should be happy," he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette scrunched her brows. "Me neither," she said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien wrapped his hands around hers, and they both stared down at the test. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My beta is still broken so lmk if there's anything I need to fix lol. </p><p>Also! Feel free to give me any requests/suggestions! I'm all for it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>